11. Kapitel: Der Duellierclub
Band 2/Kapitelübersichten 11. Kapitel: Der Duellierclub (im Original: The Duelling Club) Als Harry mit nachgewachsenen Knochen den Krankenflügel verlassen kann, findet er Ron und Hermine im Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Sie haben dort angefangen, den Vielsaft-Trank zu brauen. Harrys neue Information, die Kammer des Schreckens existiere wirklich und sie sei schon einmal geöffnet worden, bestätigt Rons Verdacht gegen Draco Malfoy: Das erste Mal könnte Lucius Malfoy sie während seiner eigenen Schulzeit geöffnet haben. Weil Draco ungewöhnlicherweise über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben will, beschließen die drei, den Vielsaft-Trank während der Weihnachtsferien einzusetzen. Damit Hermine die noch fehlenden Zaubertrankzutaten aus Snapes persönlichem Vorratsschrank klauen kann, stiftet Harry vereinbarungsgemäß ein großes Durcheinander im Zaubertränkeunterricht: Er bringt die Schwell-Lösung in Goyles Kessel mit einem Feuerwerkskörper zum Explodieren und Snape muss die halbe Klasse mit Abschwelltrank behandeln. In dem Durcheinander achtet niemand auf Hermine. Die Nachricht vom Angriff auf Colin hat in der Schülerschaft für große Aufregung gesorgt. Zur Einübung von Techniken der Selbstverteidigung bietet Gilderoy Lockhart einen Duellierclub für alle Schüler an. Lockharts geplante Selbstdarstellung geht gründlich daneben: Sein Assistent Snape lässt ihn schon bei der einführenden Demonstration des Entwaffnungszaubers von der Bühne purzeln. Anschließend werden die anwesenden Schüler zu Paaren zusammengestellt, um den Entwaffnungszauber zu üben. Das gibt ein wüstes Durcheinander. Harry und Draco Malfoy sollen nun einen Abwehrzauber auf der Bühne vorführen. Während Lockhard Harry noch Anweisungen gibt, beschwört Malfoy (auf Snapes Geheiß) eine schwarze Schlange herauf. Snape will diese Schlange wieder zum Verschwinden bringen, aber Lockhart nimmt die Sache selbst in die Hand, woraufhin die Schlange in die Luft fliegt und wütend wieder herunterklatscht. Sie richtet sich vor dem muggelgeborenen Justin Finch-Fletchley auf und bedroht ihn mit gebleckten Giftzähnen. Harry sagt der Giftschlange, dass sie zurückweichen soll. Obwohl die Schlange sich daraufhin gehorsam zurückzieht, flieht Justin entsetzt vor Harry und alle anderen weichen ebenfalls vor ihm zurück. Prof Snape bringt die Schlange zum Verschwinden. Erst im Gryffindorturm erklären Ron und Hermine dem verwirrten Harry, dass er unbewusst Parsel gesprochen habe. Deswegen hat niemand verstanden, was er wirklich zu der Schlange gesagt hat. Schlimmer noch: Parsel sprechen zu können gilt als schwarz-magische Begabung und Salazar Slytherin war bekanntermaßen ein Parselmund. Jetzt sind viele überzeugt, Harry müsse der Erbe von Slytherin sein. Harry will am nächsten Tag Justin erklären, dass er mit seinem unverständlichen Zischen nur die Schlange von einem Angriff abhalten wollte. Als Harry Justin findet, liegt dieser versteinert in einem Gang und neben ihm liegt der Fast Kopflose Nick, der nicht mehr silberweiß und transparent aussieht, sondern wie mit schwarzem Rauch gefüllt. Durch Peeves Geschrei alarmiert kommen sofort etliche Lehrer und Schüler angerannt und sehen die beiden Opfer des dritten Angriffs und Harry direkt daneben. Justin und Nick werden in den Krankenflügel befördert, Professor McGonagall bringt Harry zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Am Rand erwähnt: Baumschlangenhaut, Horn vom Zweihorn, Miss Fawcett 11. Kapitel im Film Auch im Film beginnt Hermine im Klo der Maulenden Myrte den Vielsafttrank zu brauen, wobei allerdings die Szene, in der Harry Chaos in Professor Snapes Unterricht stiftet, damit Hermine Zutaten klauen kann, entfällt. Im Duellierclub entwaffnet zunächst Professor Snape Professor Lockhart wie im Buch, woraufhin Harry und Draco Malfoy sich duellieren sollen. Zunächst klingt es, als sollten sie zeigen, wie man feindliche Zauber abblockt, doch der erforderliche Zauber wird ihnen gar nicht gesagt. Draco lässt Harry mit dem Zauber Everte Statum durch die Luft fliegen, ein Zauber, der nie in den Büchern vorkommt. Harry verzaubert Draco daraufhin mit Rictusempra, doch dieser Zauber ist kein Kitzelfluch wie im Buch, sondern wirft Draco um. Dann will Snape eigentlich die von Malfoy heraufbeschworene Schlange entfernen, aber Lockhart lässt stattdessen die Schlange mit dem Film-Zauberspruch Volate Ascendare in die Luft fliegen und auch hier klatscht sie auf der Bühne auf. Als Harry mit der Schlange spricht, fängt sie an die Leute, im Besonderen Justin Finch Fletchley, bedrohlich anzuzischen. Snape beseitigt die Schlange mit dem Film- Zauberspruch Vipera Evanesca. Wie im Buch erklären Ron und Hermine Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum, das Harry Parsel gesprochen hat und was es damit auf sich hat. Allerdings wird durch die Filmszene nicht vermittelt, dass Harry die Schlange mit seinem unverständlichen Parselbefehl von einem Angriff abgehalten hat. In einer Szene, die im Buch nicht vorkommt, müssen die Schüler irgendeine Stillarbeit erledigen und alle blicken immer wieder zu Harry. Als Harry das zu viel wird, verlässt er den Raum. Dabei findet er den Fast Kopflosen Nick und Justin Finch-Fletchley versteinert vor. Statt von Peeves wird Harry von Argus Filch bei den Opfern gefunden. Dieser holt Professor McGonagall, die Harry zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore bringt. en:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2L